Après l'avoir perdue ?
by tookuni
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, le toit de l'hôpital. Mais Kakashi n'est pas arrivé à temps et, dans leur précipitation, ils ont bien touché Sakura lorsqu'elle s'est mise entre eux. SasuSaku, le moins d'OOC possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Après l'avoir perdue ?

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke se sont battus sur le toit de l'hôpital. Mais si Kakashi n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Si dans leur précipitation ils avaient bien touché Sakura lorsqu'elle s'est mise entre eux ? Regrets, efforts, prises de conscience, les deux garçons devront faire face à leurs responsabilités…

SasuSaku, sans OOC s'il vous plait^^ *fierté*.

**Rating :** K ou G

**Notes :**

Usuratonkachi : une expression toute japonaise qui peut se transcrire par « crétin », « idiot du village », ou bien d'autres encore, mais qui n'a pas de signification exacte en Français. Comme elle est tout à fait unique dans la bouche de Sasuke, je l'ai laissée telle quelle. C'est le seul mot que je traiterais de la sorte, parce qu'il est un peu comme le mot « jounin » ou « hokage », à mes yeux.

J'ajouterais aussi que j'utilise certaines expressions complètes telles que « sensei », « Kakashi-sensei » ou « Hokage-sama ». D'abord parce que le « sama » est un suffixe honorifique qui n'a pas d'équivalent Français, ensuite parce que je tiens à conserver une certaine authenticité d'expression, et que ces suffixes sont également trop attachés au nom en lui-même pour les en défaire. Je me base sur la version originale et non la version Française, qui utilise ce dérangeant « Maître Kakashi ». Je pense que les japonisants seront d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'ils n'ont pas la même signification profonde, et que l'on est en droit de conserver la version originale si on la considère plus valable. Après tout, si on voulait bien chipoter, il aurait fallu traduire « Naruto Tourbillon », « Sasuke Eventail » et oh ! Magnificence : « Cerisier de Printemps ». Je ris. Et j'ai l'air agri, je sais :p

_**Après l'avoir perdue ?**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Sasuke et Naruto fonçaient l'un vers l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui était autour. Il n'y avait plus que leur combat, plus qu'eux deux qui se tenaient là, l'un tendant le bras gauche en avant, arrivant du ciel tel un ange noir de haine et de jalousie désespérée, l'autre en un éclair orangé restant les pieds sur terre, un tourbillon bleu dans la main. Et Sakura regardait avec horreur ses deux coéquipiers se battre avec rage pour la place du plus reconnu, ou celle du plus fort. Arrêt sur image pour elle, question, peut-être. Lequel ? Lequel était le plus fort ? Naruto avait tant progressé, mais Sasuke… C'était Sasuke, et rien que par ce fait il était obligatoirement, dans son esprit, plus puissant que tous les autres, mais… Bien sûr, il y avait un mais, parce qu'en cet instant, tout ce à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre était une explosion. Et les deux garçons se rapprochaient inexorablement. L'ambiance était trop tendue, trop affreuse pour elle qui avait toujours été entre deux fronts, toujours au milieu, toujours à faire le lien entre le blond qui lui courrait après et le brun qui la fuyait, toujours, spectatrice de leur rivalité et de leurs petites disputes. Mais celle là était trop forte, Sasuke n'était plus lui même.

Sakura avait toujours soupçonné Naruto d'avoir une rage assez grande en lui pour vouloir écraser Sasuke véritablement et elle redoutait chaque fois où il montrait sa nouvelle puissance, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il batte Sasuke, et c'était une question de son propre honneur aussi. Elle avait choisi celui qu'elle aimait comme étant le plus beau et le plus fort, si jamais Naruto le battait, elle n'aurait aucune raison de l'aimer d'avantage. Mais en était-elle seulement encore là ? Aimait-elle alors vraiment Sasuke Uchiha ? Tous ces sentiments, ces questions, elle les refoula tout de même bien vite, parce que le blond et le brun allaient se toucher d'une minute à l'autre, et elle ne voulait pas de ça. C'était comme si dès l'instant où ils le feraient, tout serait brisé à jamais entre eux, et ça, ça ne pouvait pas être. Qu'était le dédain de Sasuke sans personne à mépriser ? Qu'était la force de Naruto sans un rival à battre ? Pour Sakura, ces deux là étaient faits pour grandir ensemble, côte à côte, pour se surpasser l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le niveau suprême à égalité, et que, comme Kakashi et Gai, ils gagnent chacun leur tour. Mais surtout, ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver face à face, surtout pas l'un au dessus de l'autre, pas dans cette position d'attaque, pas avec cette hargne dans les yeux, cette colère qui bouillait si fort en eux.

Au fond, ce n'était pas envers leur coéquipier qu'elle était dirigée, mais envers tout le reste. Sasuke voulait extérioriser toute la frustration d'avoir revu son frère, toute sa douleur, toute sa haine, et il avait provoqué Naruto, son rival, à sa taille à présent, pour se prouver qu'il était supérieur, toujours supérieur, à celui avec lequel il partageait un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas encore bien compris. Naruto, lui, faisait juste écho à l'appel de son frère d'arme, à ses provocations, il voulait juste lui prouver quelque chose. Il répondait toujours facilement quand on le cherchait. Sakura ne pouvait que constater amèrement que tout était de la faute de Sasuke, même si en remontant plus loin, c'était Itachi le responsable. Vite, il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle, que pouvait-elle faire dans un moment pareil ? Elle ne pouvait retenir l'un ou l'autre, parce que c'aurait été blessant, c'aurait été prendre un parti, et ça, elle n'y arriverait jamais, parce que l'ordre des choses aurait voulu qu'elle attrape Sasuke, mais la situation faisait que seul Naruto pouvait être retenu. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas être la personne qui les départagerait. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune notion de supériorité entre ces deux là. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais c'était le cas, même si elle avait toujours dit que Naruto ne valait pas Sasuke. Alors elle se plaça au seul endroit où elle pouvait réellement être, prit son propre parti tout en rappelant qu'elle aussi elle était là : continuant de pleurer, elle se précipita entre les combattants, le Chidori crépitant à son oreille gauche, et cette nouvelle technique -encore- de Naruto sifflant légèrement par la rotation du chakra à sa droite, hurlant, pleurant.

« Arrêtez ! »

Les deux jeunes garçons eurent le même mouvement pour reculer, mais l'élan était là, l'élan ne pouvait pas les empêcher de tomber sur la petite fille. Ils venaient de prendre conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Leurs techniques étaient de niveau supérieur, leurs techniques étaient assez puissantes pour tuer. Mais Sakura… Sakura était entre eux ! Evidemment, ils auraient sinon touché l'autre, mais ça, ça n'avait pas autant d'importance. Les efforts du blond et du brun pour se retenir, annuler leurs techniques, dévier leur trajectoire, leur semblèrent désespérément vaincs : dans un hurlement de douleur et de sang, Sakura sembla se brouiller à leur vue puis s'effondra par terre, les flancs déchirés par les deux attaques.

« Sakura ! »

Le « -chan » que Naruto accolait en permanence au prénom de sa coéquipière avait été dévoré par la panique, créant une osmose parfaite entre les deux cris qui s'étaient élevés. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés et avaient roulé plus loin, puis ils avaient immédiatement couru sur leur coéquipière. Les yeux de Sasuke, distrait, étaient redevenus noirs et l'air furieux de Naruto s'était effacé pour un visage au bord des larmes.

« Merde ! lança le brun, à genoux, en relevant doucement la tête de la jeune fille.

– Bon sang, Sakura-chan ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'exclama Naruto d'un air paniqué en tentant de couvrir ses blessures de ses mains pour empêcher le sang de couler à flots.

– Il n'y a pas que toi, usuratonkachi ! Aide-moi ! Il faut l'amener en bas ! »

Sasuke avait parlé d'un ton sans réplique malgré ses tremblements. Il s'inquiétait sincèrement, il semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, mais certainement plus sur lui même que sur d'autres. Sakura n'aurait pas du être impliquée. Naruto ne broncha pas, dans le même état que le brun, et souleva avec toute la douceur du monde les jambes de son amie. Sasuke prit les épaules, et ils glissèrent lentement dans les escaliers pour arriver en bas et enfin, avec un soupir de soulagement, croiser une infirmière qui passait dans un couloir.

« Mademoiselle ! hurla le ninja blond. S'il vous plait ! Faites quelque chose ! On a… Elle…

– Mon dieu ! cria la jeune femme d'une voix aiguë en apercevant les deux plaies béantes dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Mais il ne fallait pas la déplacer dans cet état ! J'appelle tout de suite Tsunade-sama ! »

Une heure plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient tous deux devant le bureau de l'Hokage, calme en apparence mais sur le point d'éclater de colère. Le blond avait les larmes débordant des yeux et reniflait toutes les cinq secondes, se frottant avec son bras déjà imbibé d'eau salée tandis que le brun, paraissant plus calme, gardait les mains dans les poches et déplaçait ses yeux noirs dans toutes les directions, les sourcils froncés en une mimique qui chez un Uchiha reflétait parfaitement l'inquiétude. Tsunade parla, la voix sèche, ferme, légèrement agacée :

« J'étais en train de me farcir les modalités chiantes du conseil pour ma nomination lorsque l'hôpital m'a faite appeler de toute urgence pour soigner une certaine Haruno Sakura, qui se portait physiquement parfaitement bien lorsque je l'avais quittée, soit deux heures plus tôt. Je ne vous poserais qu'une seule et unique question : Que s'est-il passé ? »

Les deux garçons déglutirent et les sanglots de Naruto redoublèrent. Renonçant à se retenir, il finit par s'effondrer par terre en position assise et par définitivement crisper ses mains sur ses yeux, serrant les dents de rage contre lui même. Sasuke, lui, n'avait pour l'instant qu'une seule chose en tête :

« D'abord, je veux savoir comment elle va. »

Le ton du garçon était arrogant, comme toujours, mais un bon observateur tel que la femme en face de lui pouvait y déceler de petites variantes qui dévoilaient son état de perdition interne. Naruto cessa soudain de pleurer et, laissant son nez couler, il regarda avec espoir la vielle femme. La Godaime fit silence, puis elle prononça :

« Répondez à ma question. Je ne vous donnerais des nouvelles de Sakura que si vous m'expliquez comment elle a pu se retrouver dans cet état ! »

Le blond au sol baissa la tête, pinça ses lèvres et de nouvelles larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Sasuke croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des conditions, mais dans la conjecture actuelle, il ne pouvait qu'obtempérer. Voulant d'abord, pour une raison qu'il ne voulait même pas connaître, améliorer un peu le comportement de son coéquipier, il grogna :

« Arrêtes de chialer Naruto, elle est vivante. »

Mais contre toute attente, Naruto fit un mouvement brusque et, en une fraction de seconde, il se releva et saisit l'Uchiha par le col, le soulevant presque de terre.

« Encore heureux qu'elle soit vivante ! Mais contrairement à toi je culpabilise un minimum pour ce que j'ai fait ! grogna-t-il, défiant Sasuke du regard. »

Si le nouvel Hokage eut la confirmation que tous deux étaient bien responsables des blessures graves de leur coéquipière, elle ne put prononcer un mot avant que le brun ne réponde d'un ton méprisant :

« Parce que tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? Je ne suis pas aussi démonstratif que toi, c'est tout, je sais me tenir, moi !

– Enfoiré…

– Silence ! Naruto ! Lâche-le ! Uchiha, explique toi », intervint Tsunade.

Sasuke soupira tandis que Naruto s'éloignait de lui, boudant, puis finit par dire :

« Nous nous sommes battus, ça a dégénéré, elle s'est mise entre nous, nous n'avons pas pu nous arrêter. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir dans quelle chambre vous avez installé ma coéquipière. »

La réponse de Sasuke était un exposé très exact des évènements récents. Il avait tout raconté d'une voix froide et lointaine, Naruto avait tressailli à plusieurs reprises en se rappelant des détails, mais il n'avait rien à dire de plus. C'était admirablement bien résumé, excepté les sentiments qui les avaient envahis tous deux, mais ça, la Godaime n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

« Laissez-les Tsunade-sama, fit soudain une voix à la porte du bureau. J'éclaircirais tout ça avec eux plus tard. »

Si Naruto passa la porte sur un geste des deux adultes, baissant la tête, plus silencieux qu'une tombe, la réplique de Sasuke surprit beaucoup l'homme, car elle était non seulement rare, mais aussi dite avec une réelle reconnaissance discernable :

« Merci, sensei. »

Lorsque Sasuke et Naruto apprirent qu'un léger coma était de mise, ils n'eurent aucune réaction. C'était dans l'ordre des choses pour l'Uchiha, mais pour Naruto, c'était bien plus compliqué. D'habitude si expansif, il n'arrivait simplement pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, de frustration, de douleur, et cette culpabilité qui le rongeait un peu plus à chaque instant. Sasuke, lui, alla chercher une chaise et s'installa directement au pied du lit de sa coéquipière. Naruto le suivit, plus proche d'elle, et lui saisit la main. Elle avait un air calme et sérieux dans son sommeil. Elle était jolie, simple, silencieuse. Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce genre de silence ne lui allait pas. Sakura n'était pas faite pour se taire. Il l'avait toujours vue en train de bouger, de parler, d'être inutile, mais elle était réveillée. Et puis, en temps normal, elle gigotait aussi dans tous les sens dans son sommeil. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction, certes, il ne culpabilisait pas vraiment non plus, après tout, c'était elle qui s'était mise entre eux. Mais c'était quand même Sakura. Ca n'allait pourtant pas au delà pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas aller au delà.

Que ressentait-il pour Sakura ? Rien. Du vide. Si, il l'aimait bien, même s'il la méprisait. Il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence encombrante, à toutes ses tentatives de séduction, à sa façon de s'offusquer quand Naruto disait une connerie plus grosse que lui, qui selon lui-même ne méritait certainement pas les coups de poings de sa coéquipière. Il avait fini même par apprécier les moments où elle se rapprochait un peu de lui, juste pour profiter de sa présence, parce que ça l'empêchait d'être seul et de trop penser à ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle était aussi là pour occuper Naruto, et vice versa. Finalement, ses deux coéquipiers étaient importants pour lui, puisqu'ils lui facilitaient la vie. C'était pour ça qu'il les aimait bien, même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais. De même, il s'imposait de n'avoir que cette raison pour bien les aimer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se dire clairement, même s'il pensait à eux comme tels, qu'ils étaient aussi ses amis.

Naruto grogna à côté de lui. Le brun se tourna, étudia son air dur et ses traits contractés, et se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose, parce qu'au même titre que ça n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses que Sakura dorme paisiblement dans un lit d'hôpital -surtout un lit d'hôpital, elle était d'habitude à leur chevet à eux, et ça ne pouvait en aucun cas être l'inverse-, Naruto n'était pas désigné pour avoir ce comportement silencieux et triste.

« Hé, idiot, 'fais pas cette tête. C'est fait, c'est fait, on aura qu'à s'excuser quand elle sera réveillée et lui promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer. »

Naruto ne sembla pas imprimer tout de suite, alors Sasuke regarda de nouveau son amie. Il attendait que le blond réponde, ou fasse quelque chose. Il ne savait pas s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais les événements lui avaient complètement fait oublier son altercation avec un certain Itachi Uchiha, de même qu'il avait rangé dans un coin de son esprit sa jalousie à l'égard de Naruto. Tout ce qui comptait, là, maintenant, c'était que Sakura retourne à sa place. Parce que Sakura, dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas la protéger, et ça, ça l'agaçait. Il lui fallait quelqu'un à protéger, et il fallait qu'il soit capable de protéger cette personne. Sachant que Naruto pouvait à présent se débrouiller tout seul, Sakura était, et avait d'ailleurs toujours été toute désignée pour justifier tous ses actes de violence, tous ses combats, toute sa hargne. Cela avait déjà été prouvé lors de l'examen chuunin. Le blond sortit enfin de sa transe et regarda Sasuke d'un air grave. Celui-ci restait les yeux fixés sur le visage de sa coéquipière, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, mais ne songeant réellement à rien de concret. Absorbé par sa contemplation, le brun ne pu que voir la main bronzée lâcher celle fragile qui retomba sur le lit. Elle serait certainement retombée si, dans un réflexe, pour que cette main ne s'affaisse pas, il ne l'avait saisie.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il ne fut que peu surpris de voir que Sasuke n'avait même pas eu conscience de son geste. Il avait ses yeux noirs posés sur Sakura, et la tête vide, cela se voyait. Le blond se sentait toujours mal, et, contrairement à Sasuke, il n'était pas capable d'introniser sa culpabilité et de s'en gorger pour se punir. Contrairement à Sasuke, il avait besoin de se blesser physiquement pour se rendre compte des choses, alors il prit une grande inspiration et se leva calmement. Sasuke ne fit aucun geste, Naruto était même sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas senti esquisser un mouvement. Le blond se tourna vers le brun et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, hésitant, puis finit par déclarer d'un ton grave :

« Sasuke… Je ne voulais pas vraiment me battre. Que tu me dises que tu le voulais, que tu me reconnaisses, ça me suffisait… Alors il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois, même si tu me provoques, je te laisserais même me tuer si tu veux, mais je ne veux plus jamais voir Sakura pleurer. »

Et Naruto quitta la chambre à l'instant où Sasuke ouvrait la bouche et la refermait, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Dans la pièce, seul le bruit des machines résonnait. Il répétait inlassablement à Sasuke que tout était de sa faute.

A suivre

Non, ceci n'est pas une death-fic. Je crois que la lecture des SasuSaku qui tombaient comme une épidémie à ce moment sur le site, et par dessus tout, le bac, m'avaient complètement vrillé le cerveau… Et puis, hein, en fait, j'avais le titre et le thème de cette fic depuis au moins six mois, je l'avais ressortie à cause (ou grâce à, ça dépend) de vous, chers collègues fans de couples classiques…

Vos avis ?

Edit : En fait, cette fiction ne vole pas très haut, mais je la trouve relativement agréable à lire… Corrections des fautes et de certaines erreurs d'interprétation, ce sera tout


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Après l'avoir perdue ?

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke se sont battus sur le toit de l'hôpital… Mais si Kakashi n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Si dans leur précipitation ils avaient bien touché Sakura lorsqu'elle s'est mise entre eux ? Regrets, efforts, prises de conscience, les deux garçons devront faire face à leurs responsabilités…

**Rating :** K ou G

**Note :** Ca va peut-être partir dans un peu d'OOC après, du moins, un seul côté du personnage, ça m'agace, mais je me suis aperçue que ça s'interpréterai peut-être comme ça.

_**Après l'avoir perdue ?**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Si les deux garçons de l'équipe sept passèrent une nuit blanche sans même s'en rendre compte, ce fut à des endroits bien différents et en pratiquant des activités purement opposées. Naruto, malade de douleur, sentant sa rage envers lui-même le dévorer, était allé s'entraîner. S'entraîner n'était pas vraiment le bon terme, puisqu'il avait plutôt saccagé le terrain de l'équipe sept à coups de taijutsu, rageant contre ses blessures qui guérissaient trop vite pour qu'il les sente. Il ne restait plus un seul arbre intact, même les plots avaient été défigurés, sauf un, celui de droite, celui où Sakura s'était assise à la formation de leur unité. Il s'était finalement écroulé au sol, empêchant comme il pouvait le démon renard de le guérir, et avait attendu une heure avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se rendre à l'hôpital pour revoir la jeune fille et se prendre en pleine face la réalité. Sasuke, lui, incapable de montrer quoi que ce soit, incapable même de définir ce qu'il ressentait, était resté dans la même position toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Sakura, comme si elle allait définitivement partir s'il ne la retenait pas. C'était juste parce qu'il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de la légère caresse qu'il y appliquait qu'il gardait le contact. C'était venu tout seul, un étrange réflexe, comme si c'était une habitude. Une infirmière était passée en vitesse pour déposer un plateau sur la commode. Il n'avait rien vu, rien senti, rien réalisé. Il n'avait même pas vu que c'était le jour, il n'y avait devant lui que le joli visage de Sakura qui dormait.

Tout à coup, quelque chose le frappa. C'était un détail stupide, mais ce fut le déclic pour lui car il se leva lentement et remit en place, de sa main gauche, une mèche de cheveu qui barrait le front de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas que cette mèche de cheveu la rende plus ou moins belle, et ce n'était pas que Sasuke était un grand maniaque et ne supportait pas que tout ne soit pas parfait. Il ne le comprit pas immédiatement, c'était pourtant simple : Sakura n'avait jamaisde mèche sur le visage. En tout cas, pas quand il la regardait. Elle voulait tant rester parfaite vis à vis de lui qu'il lui avait toujours été impossible de voir ses défauts autres que professionnels, ou même sa vraie personnalité. En fait, c'était uniquement grâce à Naruto qu'il avait pu la cerner légèrement au delà de la groupie dégénérée. Face au blond, Sakura devenait enfin quelque chose de plus consistant, elle s'offusquait de certaines remarques, elle le frappait. Elle riait légèrement de ses gaffes et de ses blagues, ne pouvant parfois se contenir totalement, même devant lui, surtout quand lui-même se permettait aussi un sourire en coin, mélange de satisfaction, d'assurance et d'amusement. Il aimait la voir tirer la langue et se gratter nerveusement la tête comme le faisait Naruto, cela lui donnait un petit air vrai et réaliste. Il aimait sa façon de crier son nom qui lui rappelait son existence et lui garantissait qu'il ne se battait pas pour rien. Bien sûr, au delà de ça, il y avait son frère, mais un combat de mission semblait vraiment trop loin d'Itachi pour qu'il puisse lui tenir à cœur de cette façon. Sasuke aimait aussi la détermination parfois ridicule de la jeune fille, sa façon de s'accrocher à lui et son air déçu quand il la rembarrait. Ca l'occupait, il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il s'ennuierait sans, pire, que ça lui manquerait atrocement si cela venait à cesser. En fait, Sakura lui servait à beaucoup de choses, entre autres à canaliser ses sentiments pour les situer à hauteur humaine, normale, à le motiver à l'échelle du quotidien et non du passé.

Lorsque Naruto entra dans la pièce, il n'y fit pas attention. Lorsqu'il posa comme la veille sa main sur son épaule, s'étant assis sur sa chaise, Sasuke se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Avant même qu'il le réalise, les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

« Je te jure que je ne me battrais plus jamais contre toi. »

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds alors que Sasuke posait sa main sur celle qui était sur son épaule et serrait en tremblant ses doigts. Il avait l'air sérieux qu'il prenait au début de chaque combat, il avait ce petit froncement de sourcils qui traduisait son inquiétude, et sa voix grave sonnait comme la plus grande loi ninja jamais énoncée. Le blond savait que le brun était affecté. Plus que ce qu'il croyait, en fait, même si c'était indéfinissable pour l'un autant que pour l'autre. Alors il tourna la tête vers le lit et dit doucement :

« Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, à propos d'Itachi ou d'autres trucs du style, n'hésites pas. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas t'aider, mais au moins ça m'évitera de mettre les pieds dans le plat… »

Sasuke fit silence, puis il énonça lentement :

« Tu sais que le clan Uchiha a été détruit dans son intégralité, pas vrai ?

– Oui, répondit Naruto, fixant un point du drap de Sakura. Par ton frère aîné Itachi, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

– Exact, fit Sasuke en serrant les dents. Pour me venger de lui, je suis prêt à tout. Enfin… Je… hésita le garçon en lâchant la main du blond qui put tomber sur son genoux, dans un bruit sourd. Je crois que j'aurai même pu te tuer. »

Naruto resta interdit une fraction de seconde, choqué par la déclaration, et se tourna vivement vers Sasuke pour crier, abasourdi :

« Quoi ?

– Pour obtenir la pupille aux incroyables pouvoirs qu'Itachi possède, on doit tuer son meilleur ami. »

Naruto se tut de nouveau, bouleversé par l'aveu, puis finit par bégayer :

« Sasuke… Tu…

– Mais après ça je suis certain que je serais incapable de le faire ! s'exclama le brun, plantant ses Sharingan allumés dans les océans de son camarade. Ca me rend déjà malade de penser qu'on aurait pu la tuer… »

La douleur se fit visible sur le visage du brun. Les sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage, les dents crissèrent légèrement et le poing saigna. Naruto avala bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait retenu que le plus important dans les déclarations de son camarade.

« Sasuke, c'est pas ça. Ca, je le sais très bien. Je ressens la même chose que toi en ce moment, mais c'est… Ce que tu as dit. Ca veut dire que… »

Sasuke détourna les yeux et les colla à la vision de ses mains, les deux à présent, qui caressaient la peau pâle des doigts de Sakura, refusant de répondre l'implicite, laissant Naruto conclure ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avouer lui-même dans les circonstances.

« Tu me considères vraiment comme… Ton meilleur ami ? »

Le plissement au coin des yeux de Sasuke suffit à Naruto pour sa réponse. Le blond de nature bavarde ne put s'empêcher de continuer, parce qu'il avait besoin de parler, lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce mélange de bonheur et d'inquiétude s'encrer uniquement dans son cœur.

« Tu sais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. »

Naruto regarda avec insistance ses mains qui se tordaient au niveau de ses genoux. Un petit sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère ornait ses lèvres et si Sasuke ne le vit pas, il le sentit si fort qu'il ne pu que friper ses yeux d'avantage pour retenir la boule dans sa gorge. Lui aussi en était heureux.

« On fait la trêve définitive ? »

Le blond avait lancé ça au dessus de tout le reste, comme si c'était la plus simple des conclusions. Après tout, songea Sasuke, c'était Naruto. Alors il releva la tête, adressant un sourire à son ami, et de sa voix la plus neutre, celle qui allait avec toutes les ambiances et qui ne laissait filtrer des sentiments que pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, il murmura :

« Pour Sakura ?

– Pour Sakura ! » s'exclama Naruto sans hésiter.

S'il fallait une raison à la fin de la guerre, la première qui semblerait valable ferait l'affaire, et Sakura était certainement pour les deux la plus belle raison du monde de montrer qu'ils s'adoraient malgré tout. L'accord tacite fut scellé par un regard rempli d'assurance, droit, fier, et des dents serrées en un magnifique sourire. Lorsque Kakashi entra dans la chambre de Haruno Sakura, il découvrit avec surprise un silence absolu et parfaitement neutre. Les deux garçons avaient tourné leurs yeux vers la jeune fille et leur enthousiasme s'était envolé en la voyant toujours plongée dans le sommeil. Ils s'étaient entendus, à présent, ils consacraient leur absence de parole entièrement à leur coéquipière, sans plus penser à leur guerre personnelle. Le ninja copieur étudia la scène, étonné. Il s'attendait à trouver un Naruto bouleversé seul au chevet de son amie et a découvrir un Sasuke absolument pas atteint sur un terrain d'entraînement certainement pas deux tombes humaines à l'air passablement inquiet et coupable, pour ne pas dire complètement désespéré –ce qui était un air désespéré pour un Uchiha et ce qui l'était pour un Uzumaki, cela allait de soi. A la rigueur, il les aurait trouvés en train de se taper dessus pour rejeter la faute sur l'autre, surtout Naruto, provocateur, mais tout, sauf ce calme olympien. Il se décida à avancer, lentement, faisant bien résonner ses pas, mettant une certaine pression bien palpable au dessus de la tête de ses élèves.

Kakashi leur en voulait. Il savait que Naruto et Sasuke étaient des rivaux éternels. Il savait aussi que Sasuke était dans un état psychologique instable, mais il n'avait pas pu penser un seul instant que cela aurait pu dégénérer à ce point. A la rigueur, qu'ils se frappent l'un l'autre, oui, qu'ils tentent de s'égorger à coups de taijutsu, oui, mais impliquer Sakura dans leur querelle, rien que lui faire regarder la scène, et donc l'informer de leur état d'âme, c'était insupportable. Ils s'étaient tous les deux conduits en gosses, de vrais irresponsables qui ne connaissaient pas leurs limites.

« Vous vouliez à ce point vous tuer tous les deux, que vous avez utilisé le Chidori et le Rasengan ? »

Les garçons sursautèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Kakashi parle si facilement, si rapidement, et de façon si détachée. Ils se tournèrent vers lui lentement, Sasuke ne lâchant pourtant pas la main de Sakura, et Naruto murmura :

« On a perdu conscience de ce qu'on faisait. »

Kakashi s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Sasuke, à son grand étonnement, ajouta :

« On sait que ça n'excuse rien. »

Les yeux remplis de honte de ses pupilles, baissés, navrés, renseignèrent assez Kakashi sur leur état. Changeant de sujet, voyant bien qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, l'homme demanda :

« Et comment va t'elle ?

– Coma léger, aucun signe d'amélioration », résuma le brun, redevenant celui qu'il était, faisant frémir Naruto de sa remarque froide.

Le ninja copieur resta quelques instants. Ayant remarqué le plateau repas que personne, même Naruto, n'avait touché, il se l'appropria. Puis il esquissa un mouvement vers la porte et déclara avant de s'évaporer :

« Je ne vous donnerais aucune sanction parce que je pense que vous vous êtes assez punis tous seuls de vos écarts de conduite, mais si cela venait à se reproduire… »

La phrase inachevée qui avait sonné comme une menace ne déstabilisa aucun des deux. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Après l'avoir perdue ?

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke se sont battus sur le toit de l'hôpital… Mais si Kakashi n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Si dans leur précipitation ils avaient bien touché Sakura lorsqu'elle s'est mise entre eux ? Regrets, efforts, prises de conscience, les deux garçons devront faire face à leurs responsabilités…

**Rating :** K ou G

**Note :** Ca va de plus en plus mal, j'aime moins -_-…

Tsunade-baa-chan correspond à « mamie Tsunade »

_**Après l'avoir perdue ?**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Sakura s'éveilla doucement, comme tous les matins où elle s'éveillait normalement. Elle se redressa sur son lit, s'étira, et regarda enfin autour d'elle pour voir quel temps il faisait. Le seul problème, c'était que contrairement à l'habitude, la fenêtre était fermée. Elle tenta de se lever pour faire de la lumière lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que plusieurs autres choses n'allaient pas du tout comme d'ordinaire. D'abord, elle avait cette douleur lancinante au niveau de son ventre. Ensuite, elle dormait sous un drap et pas une couette. Enfin, Naruto Uzumaki ne passait pas ses nuits assis sur une chaise, affalé juste à la tête de son lit. Sur le point de le mettre debout d'un coup de poing, elle fut soudain prise d'un vertige et se passa la main sur le visage. La mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup et lui expliqua tout : Sasuke et Naruto, se jetant l'un sur l'autre pour se frapper de techniques mortelles, et elle se mettant entre eux pour les stopper. La jeune fille se tourna vers le blond qui ronflait et le secoua doucement, murmurant son prénom. Le futur Hokage leva son visage embrumé de sommeil vers elle et écarquilla les yeux. Un temps de latence, et Naruto lui sauta finalement au cou, hurlant :

« Sakura-chan ! Enfin ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme on s'est inquiétés ! Je suis désolé Sakura ! Sakura-chan ! »

Le garçon ne cessait de prononcer son nom, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Sakura répondit doucement à l'étreinte. Après tout, sa dernière impression avant de sombrer avait certainement été de la peur et le soulagement faisait vraiment du bien. Naruto était de toute façon si sincère qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Ah ! C'est Sasuke qui va être content ! J'appelle Tsunade-baa-chan et je vais le chercher ! »

Sakura réalisa alors qu'effectivement, Sasuke n'était pas là. Bien sûr, c'était stupide de penser qu'il serait là et aurait la même réaction que Naruto, mais l'espoir faisait vivre, après tout. Elle fut certaine que sur le moment, elle en voulait surtout à Sasuke de la prendre si peu en considération. Il avait du simplement la mépriser de s'être mise à pleurer et lui en vouloir de l'avoir empêché de continuer son combat. C'était Sasuke, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Pourtant, son coéquipier venait quand même de dire qu'il serait content. Bof, pensa Sakura, c'était l'interprétation d'un Uzumaki, le brun avait juste du passer deux secondes puis partir s'entraîner en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Naruto partit comme un boulet de canon, hurlant à tout va que Sakura-chan était réveillée, puis le bruit qu'il faisait en criant tout aussi fort des « Sas'ke ! Sas'ke ! » s'éloigna progressivement. Sakura soupira, attendant qu'on veuille bien lui dire depuis combien de temps elle dormait.

Sasuke marchait dans la rue. Il avait quitté la chambre de Sakura la veille, pensant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour et jetant un regard à Naruto, lui demandant implicitement de le prévenir s'il y avait un quelconque changement chez la jeune fille. Vu l'état dans lequel était revenu le blond au chevet de la fleur, une joue sanguinolente et une manche en moins, sans compter d'autres nombreux trous dans ses vêtements, Sasuke en avait déduit qu'il était parti se défouler. Alors il avait trouvé que pour changer, au lieu de rester à se morfondre, et pour éviter de rougir légèrement une fois de plus lorsqu'une infirmière lui demanderait si la fille blessée était sa petite amie, il pourrait aussi bien suivre l'exemple de son coéquipier. Le premier problème qui s'était posé à lui, c'était le terrain. Il avait tout de même réussi à renflouer la vague de jalousie qui l'avait assailli quand il avait vu à quel point le pouvoir de Naruto pouvait être dévastateur et avait pris la situation avec philosophie : ça lui permettrait de modifier la configuration des lieux. Ayant enfin trouvé un endroit qui lui plaisait, avec cibles aux arbres entre autres, il avait commencé à frapper, quelques mouvements de taijutsu, pas brillants. Il n'arrivait pas à garder son équilibre quand il envoyait son pied en arrière, même avec les deux mains au sol, les troncs ne vibraient même pas quand il lançait son poing. Ca l'avait profondément vexé, il avait décidé de passer à autre chose. Pas que Sasuke Uchiha abandonnait facilement, non, mais tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était faire un beau massacre d'arbres pas du tout écologique à l'instar de Naruto. Histoire de faire une pause, il s'était mis au lancer de shurikens. Mauvaise idée : c'était encore pire, impossible de toucher les cibles. Il se croyait revenu à ses premiers essais. Pris d'un affreux doute, il avait tenté de malaxer maladroitement son chakra, aucun effet, et il s'était retrouvé paniqué en constatant qu'il ne pouvait même plus faire apparaître le Sharingan. Il était alors parti des terrains d'entraînement et avait commencé à errer dans la ville. Ca avait duré plus de vingt quatre heures.

Il n'était plus vexé, il était complètement perdu. C'était pourtant tout de même simple à comprendre mais l'Uchiha refusait l'évidence : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Sakura était à l'hôpital, dans un léger coma. Est-ce que c'était plus le fait qu'elle y soit, ou plus le fait qu'il y ai une possibilité qu'il ne soit pas là quand elle se réveillerait, qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il ne savait pas, ne voulait pas savoir. Il y avait aussi une troisième possibilité, une possibilité encore tellement plus incroyable et aberrante pour l'Uchiha qu'il ne se résoudrait certainement jamais à l'avouer : il avait peur. Lui, peur. N'importe quoi. Mais peur de quoi ? Peut-être simplement que justement, il soit présent quand elle se réveillerait. Peur de ce qu'elle allait faire, de la façon dont elle réagirait, sûrement pas, mais plutôt pour lui. Parce que lui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation. Pourquoi Sasuke ne réagissait jamais ? Parce que rien ne l'étonnait. Il était purement blasé et il voyait toute situation avec distance et pragmatisme. Quand aux situations qu'il découvrait, il n'en paraissait pas affecté simplement parce qu'il ignorait superbement la façon dont il devait réagir. Mais face à Sakura, il devait réagir. Absolument. C'était dans son devoir. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, certes. Il aurait du ne rien faire, ne rien dire, juste être présent, avoir un sourire en coin et quitter la pièce, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas agir de cette façon alors que c'était lui le coupable. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distant dans la conjecture, et il s'en mordait les doigts. Alors il ne revenait pas à l'hôpital, parce qu'il avait peur de réagir. Plus peur, peut-être, de l'avis que Sakura aurait face à son manque de réaction, parce qu'il était évident que s'il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne réagirait pas, et Sakura le prendrait très mal -il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne mal, bien entendu.

Et Sasuke errait toujours bêtement, ayant déjà fait trois fois le tour de la ville, mort de peur à l'idée de revoir Sakura, endormie ou éveillée, parce que les deux l'impliquaient beaucoup trop. Il n'était décidément pas habitué à s'inquiéter pour les gens de cette façon, et puis, il y avait aussi la culpabilité qui lui pesait. Il était également certain qu'il ne saurait pas demander pardon.

Lorsqu'il entendit une voix lointaine pleine de vie l'appeler, Sasuke cru avoir rêvé. Dans les circonstances, personne n'avait le droit de l'interpeller de cette façon, même pas Naruto, et de toute façon, Naruto était certainement trop bouleversé pour lui hurler dessus de façon si joyeuse. Un doute lui vint lorsqu'il reconnu la voix du blond lui crier, à quelques mètres :

« Sasuke ! Sakura-chan va bien ! Elle est réveillée ! »

S'il avait fallu donner une comparaison à l'expression de l'Uchiha quand il se retourna pour voir son coéquipier, c'était sans aucun doute celle que le dit coéquipier avait eu au tout début de l'équipe sept, lorsqu'il s'était transformé en Sasuke et que Sakura lui avait dit qu'elle voulait juste attirer son attention. Sasuke avait l'air perdu. Ses fins sourcils s'étaient soulevés d'un air étonné, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés et sa bouche s'était entrouverte, aucun souffle ne sortant, le brun tétanisé par un mélange de soulagement et de joie. Soudain, il reprit conscience. Gardant cet air incroyable que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu sur le visage, il s'avança doucement vers lui et demanda sèchement :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te remettre à courir ? Je vais te dépasser. »

Provocation obligeait, selon la loi, un Naruto vexé était un Naruto survolté, et la tornade blonde reparti vers l'hôpital au sprint. Sasuke cherchait en fait juste une raison valable de courir lui même. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer des sentiments déjà assez voyants et de se précipiter vers Sakura alors que Naruto restait en arrière. Rapide comme l'éclair, son camarade ayant déjà fait l'aller à une vitesse folle, il finit par le dépasser et entra en trombe dans l'hôpital. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Sasuke Uchiha déroger au règlement. Il s'arrêta bien vite pour reprendre ses esprits. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé son air froid et il ouvrait la porte de la chambre de Sakura, Naruto sur les talons –lui ne s'était pas gêné pour cavaler dans les couloirs, pour la refermer immédiatement et s'appuyer dessus, la tête basse. Naruto, surpris, regarda le brun avec attention mais comme son visage était caché par ses mèches, il ne pouvait rien voir. Sasuke avait l'air embarrassé. Le blond finit par s'accroupir et repérer le léger rouge qui persistait sur les joues du brun, facile à comprendre, mais Sasuke cru bon de le préciser avant que Naruto ne puisse se rendre compte que c'était l'ombre qui atténuait la couleur de son visage.

« Ils refont ses bandages. »

Naruto éclata de rire. Sasuke releva la tête, offusqué.

« Hé ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir !

– Aahaha ! Sasuke… A ta place j'aurais maté ! s'étouffa Naruto, se tenant le ventre en comprenant la réaction du brun.

– Tsss… Je suis pas un pervers, moi.

– Mais moi non plus ! Le grand Sasuke Uchiha qui rougit parce qu'il a vu Sakura en… »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et un immense souffle vola soudain droit sur le pauvre ninja blond qui travaillait ses abdominaux en se tordant de rire.

« Bordel de merde ! Silence ! »

Sasuke eut une moue satisfaite et souffla avant de rentrer dans la chambre :

« Je crois que c'était pour toi, usuratonkachi… »

Le brun s'avança doucement tandis que les deux infirmières avec lesquelles il avait vu Sakura sortirent. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait calme, mais à l'intérieur, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gêné. Une rougeur était dans les règles quelques secondes plus tôt, mais lui s'en fichait, et il était même sûr que ça n'embêtait pas non plus Sakura. Le vrai problème pour Sasuke, c'était que son corps semblait s'être mis en mode pilote automatique, et ne répondait plus vraiment à ce qu'il voulait. Il marchait sans en avoir conscience, encore cette affaire de réflexe, à laquelle il n'avait non seulement pas trouvé moyen de pallier, mais pire, à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Son air grave étonna un peu Sakura qui se mit à sourire doucement et demanda :

« Alors ? Vous avez réglé votre différent avec Naruto ? »

Sasuke se sentit cette fois complètement frustré. Cette fille venait de faire deux jours de coma suite à des blessures mortelles et elle s'inquiétait pour les autres. Il ne répondit rien, le pilote automatique ne voulait pas l'écouter, son corps continuait de s'avancer calmement jusqu'au lit et finit par s'asseoir au bord. A l'extérieur, on entendait vaguement Naruto geindre parce qu'il voulait trouver à manger et qu'on lui disait que donner des ramens à une malade n'était pas très conseillé. Le bruit de fond était si évident et normal, pour eux qui avaient Naruto sur le dos vingt heures sur vingt-quatre en moyenne, qu'ils n'y firent pas attention. Sakura, assise dans son lit, regardait avec étonnement Sasuke se poser sur le matelas à quelques centimètres d'elle et s'approcher. Le pilote automatique ignora superbement la remarque intérieure de Sasuke qui consistait à coller des punch à son système nerveux pour qu'il arrête de le faire bouger contre sa volonté. Tout ce que le brun réussit à faire fut de paniquer totalement. Quelque chose -il ne savait absolument pas quoi- le poussait à vouloir se rassurer d'une certaine manière. Décidément, Sakura n'était pas à sa place ici.

Sasuke avança une main, puis l'autre, doucement, conservant son air grave et ses sourcils légèrement froncés, comme toujours, puis prit Sakura dans ses bras. La jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction –extérieure du moins, à l'intérieur, il y avait son cœur qui avait calqué la vitesse de ses battements sur celle avec laquelle Kakashi faisait ses sceaux- tant elle fut surprise, et Sasuke la serra contre lui. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, sa main droite caressant doucement les cheveux de Sakura, faisant légèrement basculer leurs corps d'avant en arrière comme pour bercer la jeune fille, et poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement. Le pilote automatique voulait juste rassurer Sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à se convaincre du fait que Sakura était bien vivante, en pleine forme, et déjà en état de hurler sur son coéquipier blond.

« Ne refais jamais ça », articula le brun à l'oreille de sa coéquipière, soufflant dans sa nuque et déposant longuement ses lèvres sur la chevelure plus douce que la soie.

Sakura resta interdite. Soudain, un cri fixa exactement ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais qu'elle n'osait dire –après tout, elle était dans les bras de Sasuke, que demander de plus ?

« Hep ! Vous, là ! Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Sasuke ? »

Naruto se tenait à la porte, partagé entre jalousie, attendrissement et étonnement total. Sasuke finit par rouvrir les yeux et regarda le blond en coin. Tout aussi attentionné que pouvait l'être Naruto, il devait être profondément blessé de sa réaction excessive. Il le savait, alors il voulu le mettre à l'aise. Il devait aussi s'expliquer avec Sakura.

« Naruto, tu voulais manger, ignore donc les infirmières comme tu sais si bien le faire et va chercher trois ramens », sourit le brun à son adresse en se détachant.

Sakura prit alors réellement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et son fort intérieur s'éveilla à son tour pour lui hurler la vérité toute nue : Sasuke venait de lui faire un câlin ! A la réflexion, il ne valait mieux pas dire câlin, c'était beaucoup trop surréaliste. Et puis si le brun l'entendait, il serrait affreusement mécontent. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, en revanche, Naruto ne s'en alla pas tout de suite. Il était peut-être stupide de temps en temps, mais il connaissait assez bien son coéquipier pour comprendre. Il alla jusqu'à Sakura, passa son bras autour du cou de Sasuke et lui chuchota en ricanant, un peu trop nerveusement pour que ça ne soit complètement détaché :

« Tu sais, si tu voulais être seul avec elle, tu pouvais me le dire, hein ! »

Puis, se tournant vers Sakura, il se pencha et déposa un petit bisou sur sa tempe avant de partir en courant, criant pour se justifier :

« C'était pas juste si t'étais le seul à le faire ! A tout de suite ! »

A suivre

Je sais, c'est lent. En même temps, vous connaissez Uchiha et ses états d'âme…

Avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Après l'avoir perdue ?

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke se sont battus sur le toit de l'hôpital… Mais si Kakashi n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Si dans leur précipitation ils avaient bien touché Sakura lorsqu'elle s'est mise entre eux ? Regrets, efforts, prises de conscience, les deux garçons devront faire face à leurs responsabilités…

**Rating :** K ou G

_**Après l'avoir perdue ?**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

« Sasuke-kun ? » finit par demander Sakura à l'adresse de son coéquipier qui était resté silencieux depuis le départ du blond.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Pour lui, tout s'était arrêté quand il avait ressenti une jalousie maladive au moment où Naruto avait déposé ses lèvres sur le front son amie. Ce n'était pas une question de ses sentiments par rapport à elle. C'était juste une question de droit de le faire ou pas. Sakura était à lui. Pas à Naruto. Et Naruto n'avait aucunement le droit d'avoir un geste aussi affectueux envers elle. Oui, il avait bien dit, Sakura était à lui. Même s'il ne faisait rien vis à vis d'elle, il la possédait. Elle était liée à lui par ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, elle était censée l'aimer, et à partir de là, même si lui restait distant, elle devait être la fille qui lui courrait après, la fille qui l'invitait en promenade romantique qu'il refusait toujours, la fille qui restait complètement émerveillée devant son torse nu, la fille, pas la seule, mais surtout elle, parce que c'était elle qu'il avait le plus sentie. Elle était dans son équipe, alors il se rappelait tous les jours, presque à chaque instant, que cette fille était amoureuse de lui. En soi, ce n'était pas très important, mais ça lui donnait quand même un certain statut. Il ne pouvait qu'être fier du succès qu'il avait, surtout auprès d'elle et malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir de remarques acides ou de regards méprisants. Le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui était devenu si évident à présent que c'était comme si elle ne devait pas se détacher de lui. C'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement, impossible qu'un autre garçon que lui puisse l'approcher. C'était bête, mais il s'était tellement habitué à ce qu'elle l'aime qu'il ne supportait même plus l'idée qu'elle regarde un autre. Il ne l'aimait certainement pas. C'était impossible pour lui. Il n'avait que treize ans, il ne pensait principalement qu'à sa vengeance, il envisageait, s'il survivait à Itachi –et ça n'était vraiment pas sûr, de s'engager dans les unités spéciales. Les Anbus jouissaient d'une grande liberté individuelle, il pourrait s'y épanouir en termes de combats et de possibilités de missions solitaires.

Sasuke ne se voyait pas, et n'avait jamais réfléchi à un avenir, avec une femme, après, avant, ou pendant sa quête contre Itachi. Aimer, pour lui, n'était pas à conjuguer à la première personne. Haïr, c'était ce que l'autre lui avait dit, mais pourtant… Naruto était devenu si fort sans haïr. Alors quoi ? D'autres sentiments pouvaient-ils vraiment prendre place ? Bien sûr, le blondinet l'avait dit : c'était en voulant protéger des êtres chers que l'on devenait puissant. Il l'avait démontré quand il avait affronté Gaara. Lui-même avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus perdre d'êtres chers. Est-ce que c'était ça, la source de la force ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas allier sa haine à son désir de protéger ses amis ? C'était si simple en apparence, si compliqué pour lui. Sasuke songeait, les avant bras à présent posés sur ses cuisses, toujours assis sur le bord du lit, une jambe ballottant légèrement en rythme. Ce fut Sakura qui le sortit de sa transe, chuchotant doucement :

« Sasuke-kun ?

– Hn, grogna-t-il.

– Je… Désolée de m'être mise entre vous. »

Sasuke fut choqué, encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait demandé si le différent était réglé.

« Toi… Comment peux-tu t'inquiéter pour nous alors que tu es dans cet état ? »

Sakura hésita puis répondit :

« C'est que vous êtes tous les deux très importants pour moi. Et je crois que ça m'a fait bien plus mal de vous voir vous battre que de me prendre vos attaques. De toute façon, j'étais inconsciente avant de sentir la douleur », sourit-elle pour finir.

Sasuke siffla entre ses dents. C'était au fond complètement stupide. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de ça, lui ? Il revit le toit, leurs yeux remplis de colère, et la jeune fille en larmes se plaçant au milieu de leur fureur. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres finit par sortir toute seule, sèche et neutre :

« Bons sang… Où est-ce que tu as trouvé le courage de t'interposer ?…

– Haha ! rit Sakura, c'était plutôt de l'inconscience je crois, j'ai eu tellement peur pour vous…

– Mais il fallait quand même le faire ! »

Sasuke s'était exclamé et dans sa hâte avait saisi les épaules de Sakura. Son Sharingan était soudain revenu sous le coup de l'émotion et il se sentait fiévreux. Il s'était vraiment fait du mal. Il avala difficilement puis grogna, baissant la tête :

« Tu n'as pas… A t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. C'est moi, qui suis désolé pour… mon comportement. »

Sakura ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Elle savait pour Itachi, elle avait fait des recherches pendant le coma de Sasuke. Celui-ci ravala encore une fois sa salive. Du dessous de ses mèches, il regardait le bas du visage de Sakura, et une idée folle lui vint à l'esprit. Il voulait vérifier. Vérifier quelque chose, juste, peut-être, que ça valait le coup, d'être là, de rester, de ne pas plonger dans les ténèbres. Il voulait aussi faire des efforts pour Sakura, parce qu'il jugeait qu'elle méritait bien ça de sa part. Lui même ne se serait pas mêlé d'une dispute violente comme la sienne avec Naruto. Lui, détaché, ne voulant se mêler de rien pour ne pas se mettre en danger et dévier de son objectif, n'aurait jamais eu le cran de Sakura de se mettre entre ses amis. Il voulut mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toutes, mais quand même montrer son attachement, faire comme un cadeau pour cette fille si banale qui s'était accrochée à lui malgré tout et qui souffrait d'une mésentente qui n'aurait pas du la concerner. Enfin, il voulait se l'approprier pour que Naruto ne s'autorise plus jamais le geste si familier d'il y avait quelques instants.

Sasuke leva doucement la tête, se rapprochant de celle de Sakura qui rougissait un peu. Elle n'était pas timide, elle se demandait juste si elle allait résister à déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, à quelques centimètres des siennes. Ce fut lui qui les y colla doucement après avoir frotté son nez avec le sien. Un tout petit baiser, le genre de baiser qu'on échange sans arrière pensée, celui qui n'existe que quand on a treize ans. Sasuke ne su pas exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il aima le contact doux et chaud, sans plus, sans moins, mais qui n'aimerait pas embrasser ? Même lui savait apprécier à ses heures. Il voulu recommencer, mais avant, il devait dire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas blesser Sakura, Sakura qui, en son fort intérieur, donnait des coups de poings de victoire dans le vide mais savait parfaitement qu'elle n'entendrait pas la phrase du conte de fées.

« Je ne t'aime pas », souffla Sasuke en déplaçant sa main gauche de l'épaule à la joue pour la caresser, puis déposant de nouveau un petit baiser mouillé sur les lèvres roses.

C'était dit, le conte de fées était rangé à la cave, mais Sakura avait quand même eu deux baisers du garçon qu'elle aimait, et même si lui ne l'aimait pas, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il était facile de comprendre que Sasuke ne faisait pas ça parce qu'elle l'attirait. C'était juste l'ordre des choses selon lui qui revenait. C'était Sakura qui l'aimait, alors puisqu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il l'appréciait, il devait sortir avec elle. Elle même le savait bien incapable de vouloir avoir une petite amie.

« Jamais en mission. »

Un autre baiser suivit, tout aussi doux et léger, auquel Sakura répondit doucement, comme pour donner son accord. Cela allait de soi qu'ils feraient comme si de rien était. De toute façon, elle se comportait comme sa petite amie et lui la repoussait toujours. La seule différence serait alors dans le fait qu'il n'aurait plus à l'envoyer balader puisqu'elle était d'office avec lui. Le jeu de séduction à sens unique était terminé, Sasuke était au moins débarrassé de ça.

« C'est moi, arrête de me harceler. »

C'était dit, pour Sakura, c'était implicite aussi, aucune fille ne risquait de le lui prendre, il était à elle même s'il serait loin, au fond, ça lui suffisait, ça lui apprendrait à s'amouracher du plus inaccessible. Un autre baiser, un peu plus long, scella l'accord.

« Ce n'est pas pour me débarrasser des autres filles. »

Rassurant. Sasuke était rassurant. Pour Sakura, c'était encore plus beau que s'il lui disait « Je t'aime ». C'était même mieux, parce que ça au moins, c'était sincère. Elle savait très bien que Sasuke ne pouvait pas l'aimer du jour au lendemain. Elle s'était même parfaitement rendu compte qu'elle n'avait jamais songé aux sentiments de Sasuke en lui même. Bien sûr, ça lui allait comme ça.

« Tu es ma coéquipière. »

Sakura arrêta les légers mouvements que Sasuke faisait pour se détacher d'elle et fondre de nouveau sur sa bouche.

« Je sais tout ça. Je t'aime Sasuke-kun », sourit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

Sasuke reprit son baiser sans répondre quoi que ce soit. C'était une sorte d'accord entre eux. Tout comme avec Naruto, il faisait des concessions, une sorte de paix pourrait être instaurée, une meilleure ambiance peut-être, si c'était encore possible, se mettrait en place dans l'équipe sept. Sakura était importante pour lui. Assez importante pour qu'il aime sa présence et son contact, et puis, il ne la voyait pas à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle s'était proclamée amoureuse de lui trop souvent pour qu'il supporte qu'elle ne le voie plus. Alors il fallait qu'il la garde. Bien sûr, son comportement avec elle ne changerait pas. Il lui dirait toujours qu'elle ne savait pas viser ou lui ferait un reproche suite à une erreur, il lui demanderait de se taire si ça devenait trop étouffant de l'entendre, il ne comptait pas changer pour une fille. Même si c'était Sakura, et en fait, surtout si c'était Sakura. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien malgré tout, et qu'il refusait de lui jouer la comédie –en fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait même pas envie de jouer la comédie, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. De toute façon, elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il mentirait, et jouer la comédie était pour lui une lâcheté abominable à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais se rabaisser. Les yeux à demi fermés, Sasuke continua d'embrasser avec maladresse la jeune fille, perdu dans son trouble intérieur.

Lorsque Naruto entra dans la pièce, il ressortit presque aussitôt. Il avait mal au cœur : Sasuke et Sakura étaient en train de s'embrasser. D'un point de vue extérieur, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient mignons, parce qu'ils le faisaient sans presque se toucher, parce que le brun devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas glisser du lit et cesser l'échange, parce que Sakura n'était pas aussi entreprenante qu'elle aurait du l'être selon ses propres dires. La jeune fille avait fini par bien comprendre que Sasuke détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Un seul geste de travers, une seule avance, il se braquerait. Naruto regarda quelques secondes le couple et comprit vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait eu le même petit pincement au cœur quand il avait vu Sakura se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke à son réveil, et que celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussée. Il n'avait jamais su comment cela allait se finir dans l'équipe sept, il n'avait en fait jamais pensé que quoi que ce soit changerai. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il se passerait dans ce cas, alors il du encaisser. Après tout, il était sensé être amoureux de Sakura. Les mains sur le front, assis sur une chaise, il ne vit pas une ombre tirer la poignée de porte et l'ouvrir en grand. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ombre eut un sursaut et s'apprêta à hurler que le blond l'arrêta à temps, mettant sa main sur sa bouche et l'empêchant de rompre le moment d'intimité entre les deux jeunes gens.

La personne qui était entrée n'était autre que Yamanaka Ino venue prendre des nouvelles de son amie, et qui quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva assise contre la porte, refermée doucement, aux côtés de Naruto. Elle avait passé son moment de fureur et elle regardait à présent le petit blond comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

« Naruto ? Ca va ? demanda-t-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils, parce que Naruto si calme, c'était impossible.

– Bein, mon meilleur ami sort enfin avec la fille de mes rêves qui elle même n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour lui, ça va », sourit Naruto d'un air à la fois désolé, embarrassé et immensément heureux.

Ino se demanda ce qui clochait chez ce gosse, parce qu'il avait dit ça en souriant, avec tellement de tendresse envers le couple derrière la porte que c'en était affligeant.

« Je vais la tuer… marmonna Ino dans sa barbe, pour changer cette étrange ambiance.

– Ah non ! Elle est enfin contente avec son enfoiré de Sasuke, Sasuke se lâche enfin, ne va pas tout gâcher ! »

Naruto était un peu plus mal que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. L'énervement d'Ino était purement matériel, parce que dès l'instant où Sakura avait été dans l'équipe de Sasuke, elle avait su que ça ne pourrait pas se passer autrement. Un garçon comme Uchiha ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux autrement qu'en s'accoutumant à une présence féminine à ses côtés. Elle doutait même fortement qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Sakura. Les deux blonds croisèrent soudain leurs regards, tous les deux dépités, puis Naruto se mit à glousser. Ino, méfiante, demanda tout de même :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– Je cherchais un moyen de les embêter, mais je viens de penser à un truc encore plus hilarant !

– Et c'est quoi ? fit-elle, curieuse.

– Tu me jures que tu ne me frapperas pas ? dit d'abord Naruto, suppliant.

– Heu… Promis, hésita la blonde.

– Bon, je me disais que ça serait vraiment marrant s'ils nous trouvaient là en train de… »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ino lui donnait un coup :

« Crétin !

– Eh ! Tu m'avais promis !

– Désolée, un réflexe… se défendit la jeune fille. De toute façon, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi », ajouta-t-elle, les bras croisés dans une attitude boudeuse.

Naruto fit exactement la même moue, grognant :

« C'est ça, maintenant tu va te rabattre sur Neji parce que c'est aussi un beau ténébreux glacial. Moi je suis juste le débile coéquipier blond de Sasuke Uchiha. Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer hein, c'est juste qu'on leur aurait fait peur ! Deux blonds survoltés ensembles… »

Encore une fois, Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, parce qu'Ino lui avait sauté dessus et le menaçait en le tenant par le col.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les blondes ? ragea-t-elle, menaçante.

– Mais rien ! Je suis blond moi aussi, je te rappelle ! se défendit Naruto.

– Ah ! Désolée, réflexe…

– Tes réflexes sont vraiment dangereux ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sèchement. Dans l'embrasement, on pu voir Sasuke Uchiha, les joues légèrement rouges, qui regardait avec indifférence une blonde platine à quatre pattes sur un blond paille, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux orbes noirs s'écarquillèrent soudainement en une mimique apeurée et il referma la porte violemment après avoir attrapé à une vitesse incroyable deux boîtes de ramens dans le sac que Naruto avait apporté. Les deux blonds se regardèrent, et Naruto éclata de rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ino finit par se laisser aller et elle gloussa à son tour en se relevant et en aidant le blond à en faire autant. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur les chaises du couloir, hilares, Naruto soufflant :

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Avoue que c'est plutôt comique de voir Sasuke apeuré ! »

Ino n'aurait jamais cru se moquer de l'Uchiha, mais c'était vrai, le roulement d'yeux qu'il avait eu face à eux la ferait sourire encore longtemps. Au final, Naruto saisit le sachet de ramen et en tendit un à Ino.

« Tiens, connaissant mon appétit, je m'en étais pris deux, après, j'avais plu d'argent ! »

Ino accepta avec entrain la nourriture encore brûlante en souriant au blond. Ce fut l'arrêt sur image. Un accord serait encore fait.

« On les oublie ? » proposa Naruto, son rictus figé sur ses lèvres, fixant Ino droit dans les yeux.

Ino répondit en avançant son visage vers le blond et déposant un tout petit baiser sur sa joue. Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais avança à son tour les lèvres, les déposant juste sur celles d'Ino pour ne plus bouger. Le blond n'avait jamais embrassé personne, même en tant que gosse, même sur la joue, c'était quelque chose qui lui avait été interdit, il n'y avait jamais eu que le geste irréfléchi pour Sakura quelques instants plus tôt, et il l'avait fait tellement rapidement qu'il ne se souvenait pas du principe. Alors voyant qu'Ino ne réagissait pas, surprise, rouge elle aussi, mais certainement moins que lui, il demanda en se grattant la tête d'un air embarrassé :

« Heu… Comment on fait ? »

C'était aussi une façon de poser la question sur leurs relations à venir, Ino sourit d'un air attendri.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke et Sakura déjeunaient.

« Naruto ne mange pas avec nous ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise que son ami ne soit pas encore débarqué dans la chambre en lançant un retentissant « Bon appétit ! »

– Il fait connaissance avec Ino. Ils s'entendent très bien. »

La longueur de l'avant dernier mot renseigna Sakura. Ses baguettes manquèrent de lui tomber des mains et Sasuke, reconnaissant la vision d'horreur dans ses yeux verts, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une semaine plus tard, l'équipe sept était remise et au complet. Naruto arriva au pont un peu en retard et hurla :

« Bonjour les amoureux ! »

Sakura répondit avec un sourire rayonnant, Sasuke grogna en se renfrognant, Naruto décida de ne plus utiliser ce terme, et la vie repris son cours comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, ou presque. Peut-être le cœur de Sasuke était-il plus léger.

Fin

Epilogue à venir.

Vos impressions ?


	5. Epilogue

**Titre :** Après l'avoir perdue ?

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke se sont battus sur le toit de l'hôpital… Mais si Kakashi n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Si dans leur précipitation ils avaient bien touché Sakura lorsqu'elle s'est mise entre eux ? Regrets, efforts, prises de conscience, les deux garçons devront faire face à leurs responsabilités…

**Rating :** K ou G

_**Après l'avoir perdue ?**_

_**Epilogue**_

Si Itachi était réapparu plusieurs fois au cours de l'adolescence de Sasuke, jamais le brun n'avait faibli face à lui, cherchant toujours à se rappeler qu'il y avait des gens autour de lui avec lesquels il pourrait progresser. L'expérience avec Sakura lui avait appris à réagir moins violemment, et si à chaque fois Itachi parvenait à se sauver en s'en sortant sans une seule égratignure, Sasuke était devenu assez fort pour résister au Mangekyou Sharingan. Plus important, il avait remarqué que le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à le briser, même uniquement physiquement. Il encaissait toujours mieux et même, depuis quelques temps, il parvenait à lui donner de véritables coups que l'autre devait parer, ne pouvant plus les arrêter uniquement avec sa main. Itachi était fort et Sasuke avait compris que tout était alors une question de temps. Il passait ses journées à s'entraîner ou en mission, il rentrait chez lui le soir à pas d'heure, Sakura ne disait rien. Elle s'était installée avec lui dans une petite maison à la périphérie de Konoha depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. C'était toujours lui qui prenait les devants, lui qui lui avait montré leur nouvelle demeure, lui qui parfois s'autorisait des gestes de tendresse toute typique Sasukesque pendant les missions.

Il n'aurait pas cru que Sakura respecte aussi bien cette espèce de marché qu'ils avaient fait. Il aurait pensé qu'elle réclamerait de temps à autre des attentions qu'il ne pouvait pas donner, mais rien. Avait-elle décidé de se satisfaire de ce qu'il donnait ? De se dire que c'était déjà un magnifique pas en avant ? Avait-elle compris qu'il était incapable d'aimer ? Là dessus, en revanche, il s'était peut-être trompé. Il n'avait certes pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de tomber dans la folie d'un de ces amours de jeunesse passionnés qui commençaient en coup de foudre et finissaient en lambeaux à l'âge adulte. Il était resté avec Sakura, elle était restée avec lui, et la routine s'était si bien installée que Sasuke ne pouvait même plus envisager vivre sans elle. C'était son besoin vital, un bout de lui même, elle faisait vraiment partie de sa vie. Est-ce que c'était un pur sentiment égoïste ? Il n'aurait vraiment su le dire, mais alors que tous les autres couples s'aigrissaient à la longue, sauf Naruto et Ino qui passaient leur temps à se faire surprendre dans des positions compromettantes dans tous les lieux plus ou moins publics de Konoha, Sasuke s'était vu ressentir pour Sakura un désir incroyable.

La première fois qu'il lui avait fait l'amour, il venait de rentrer d'une mission de plusieurs mois, harassante, au cours de laquelle il avait du se fondre dans la population et adopter un autre style de vie. Le soir même, il avait déposé sa démission de l'Anbu pour rester jounin de haut niveau et il avait marché d'un pas excessivement calme vers le petit studio de Sakura. Elle lui avait affreusement manqué, alors il avait voulu la sentir de tout son corps. Il se souvenait très bien de la façon sauvage dont il l'avait embrassée et de tout ce qui avait suivi. Et puis il en était là, à triturer calmement une petite boite dans sa poche, attendant patiemment que son amie revienne de mission. Il avait pensé qu'il devait aimer Sakura. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, et en même temps d'aussi simple. La routine pour eux installée d'office avait fait qu'il n'envisageait la suite de sa vie qu'avec elle. Un amour puissant, il ne pouvait pas le vivre, il en était incapable, Sakura elle aussi avait usé ses fantasmes sur lui et tous deux se connaissaient parfaitement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour Sasuke à présent s'il voulait se garantir Sakura à vie, histoire d'officialiser un peu les choses : c'était de l'épouser. Par principe. Il s'était trompé, il aimait Sakura, d'autant plus qu'elle était devenue une femme accomplie et assez raisonnable pour lui, médic-nin et kunoichi de talent, mais il refusait de croire que c'était le genre d'amour qui rendait fou. C'était une petite affection toute simple liée aussi à ses hormones –Sakura était décidément charmante, et ça suffisait. Si les sentiments avec lesquels il avait défini Sakura précédemment étaient bien ceux là, oui, il l'aimait.

Lorsque la jeune femme rentra, il attendit qu'elle ait fini de se poser. Il était dans le salon à regarder sans la voir une émission stupide, comme toutes les émissions d'ailleurs, selon ses propres critères. Lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, dégustant tranquillement une barre de chocolat –il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que premièrement, le chocolat à 70% de cacao ne faisait pas grossir, et deuxièmement, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de régime, tout ça en langage Uchiha, s'il vous plait, il lui sourit. Sakura, encore étonnée de ce genre de démonstration –ça lui prenait parfois sans qu'elle arrive à comprendre d'où ça venait, le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke-kun ?

– Naruto est fiancé, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

– Je dois prendre ça comme une demande en mariage ? demanda Sakura d'un air détaché, s'attendant à ce que ce jour arrive et que Sasuke se serve d'un prétexte –ou même peut-être pas- pour amener la conversation sans ressasser tous leurs antécédents selon le stéréotype.

– Prends-le avec ça, fit Sasuke en sortant la boite de sa poche et en la lui présentant sèchement sans la regarder. »

Sakura posa son chocolat et ouvrit l'écrin. Elle regarda Sasuke, la boite, puis de nouveau Sasuke, puis encore la boite, et finit par dire :

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

– Quoi ?

– Je veux dire, nous deux, c'est un accord, tu ne crois pas que tu va tomber amoureux un jour, vraiment ? »

Sasuke éluda la question. Jamais il ne reconnaîtrait qu'il ressentait plus que de l'affection ou du simple désir pour elle aussi facilement, il n'avait pas à faire de confessions, et de toute façon, même si ça non plus il ne le dirait jamais, il préférait cent fois une vie entière à côté de Sakura que toutes les galères que représentaient les amours fougueux. C'était une solution de facilité de se contenter de Sakura, mais il était bien connu qu'il avait tendance à préférer ces solutions à toutes les autres –Si Sakura n'avait pas été blessée, il aurait été chez Orochimaru… Au début en tout cas, ça avait du être ça, mais maintenant, c'était différent, alors il se justifia autrement :

« Ecoute, je n'envisage pas de passer ma vie avec une autre personne que toi. Je suis trop habitué à toi pour ça.

– Mais peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas… souffla Sakura alors que ses yeux luisaient d'envie en admirant l'argent de la bague de fiançailles.

– Ca ne change rien, je ne vois que toi à cette place.

– Tu ne me l'a jamais vraiment dit, tu sais.

– Si, plusieurs fois, mais à ce moment là tu cries tellement fort que tu ne m'entends pas. »

Sakura piqua un fard monstrueux. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin devant la réaction, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il était habitué, et il avait dit ça pour éviter d'avoir à le prononcer en vrai. Parce que s'il le faisait maintenant, il serait complètement dévoilé. Il n'acceptait toujours pas l'état de fait.

« Et… Tu ne peux pas me le dire en dehors ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante, sachant qu'elle brisait leur accord de ne rien demander.

– C'est que c'est plus facile de le ressentir alors…

– Mais tu peux me le dire non ? »

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration. Il aimait trop cette fille, même si ce n'était peut-être pas d'amour –après tout, il n'avait jamais ressenti plus fort quelque chose-, pour ne pas lui faire plaisir. Se mettant en apnée, il finit par déclarer :

« Je t'aime. Maintenant je réitère ma demande de façon plus explicite, est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'épouser ? »

La voix glaciale et agacée incitait à tout sauf au oui. Une femme normalement constituée et en bonne santé mentale aurait certainement giflé Sasuke et serait partie en courant. Mais Sakura, qui seule connaissait à ce point le brun, sourit et répondit :

« Je vais même ajouter que je voudrais plein de petits Uchiha ! »

Sasuke eu soudain l'air effrayé. Il n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité. Sakura, elle, s'inquiéta légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Dis-moi que ta couleur de cheveux n'est pas génétiquement transmissible. »

La surprise passée, Sakura manqua encore gifler son futur mari. Mécontente, et en même temps angoissée, elle finit par lancer :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? »

Sasuke réalisa sa bourde. Il n'était décidément pas très délicat avec les mots. Dire qu'à l'origine il voulait se détendre tout seul pour éviter de penser soudainement à assumer d'avoir des gosses… Pourquoi les femmes voulaient-elles toutes aller si vite dès qu'elles étaient casées ?

« Tes cheveux te vont très bien, mais avec le Sharingan, tu ne va pas me dire que ça sera joli…

– Sasuke, le sang des clans prend toujours le dessus sur le reste. »

Sakura était médecin, il avait oublié…

« Zut. Pas d'yeux verts. »

Si Sasuke n'avait pas été lui-même, il aurait ajouté « beaux » juste avant les yeux, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sakura de le comprendre. Sasuke n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, en revanche, une fois qu'on avait vécu avec lui pendant un certain temps, on pouvait aisément cerner son caractère et deviner tout ce qu'il ne savait pas dire tout haut. La femme se jeta sur lui, le renversant sur le canapé, et lui donna le plus langoureux baiser qu'il ait jamais obtenu. C'était si bien que ça de la laisser faire à son gré parfois ? Il était même prêt à accepter une balade au clair de lune si c'était pour avoir un autre baiser comme celui là. Sasuke aurait pu riposter. Il aurait même du, parce que ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle lui saute dessus. Normalement, elle ne faisait jamais un seul geste vers lui. Quand il voulait un baiser, il le prenait. Quand il voulait sentir son corps contre lui, il le lui signifiait par deux ou trois caresses. Jamais Sakura ne l'avait embrassé d'elle même. Sasuke décida de ranger son ego et ses principes dans un coin de sa tête. Sakura, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche d'une façon si sensuelle, ça méritait bien des écarts au règlement. Il exprima clairement sa pensée en entourant sa future femme de ses bras et en grognant :

« Oh et puis merde. »

Sakura comprit que la loi s'achevait, on changeait de république, et Sasuke avait l'air d'apprécier. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, Sasuke chuchota :

« Je t'aime. »

Et celui là n'était ni froid, ni dit pour la forme, ni empli de désir. Neutre et paisible, celui-là crevait de sincérité.

FIN

Je n'aime plus cette fin… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Avis ?


End file.
